Weapons against us
by Enderoreo01
Summary: When wally gets trapped in the speed force he meets shadow phoenix a ..Special thangarian species who has a secret...


Artemis's POV

It had been almost a year since wally had disappeared in that horrible accident. Days had been others had moved on sorta but i hadn't it was too much.I stared at the roses from when i was tigris it was so dark without him being right there next to me...

Shadow Phoenix's POV

It was so dark in the speed force I had gotten trapped here by going too fast in a rocket when i was never get hungry or thirsty.I had met wally a year ago he is nice but he never stops waiting for them to find just touches the walls. Parents are were part of the thangarian off species called shadowthars.I was so depressed for not meeting them but i did live and remember everything.I looked at wally who stared at me back and smiled.I smiled back the best i could...

Wally's POV

I stared at shadow phoenix he was what people called a threat. At the same time he was like a black ,but so hair that was almost black,Gold eyes,and tan had these huge black wings and i had seen him use some nasty looking he suddenly got up and looked at rammed against the wall and was launched kept doing it until i realized that it had been weakened by some kind of looked at me and shouted"Go into the ship don't come out until i say ! OK?"

Shadow Phoenix's POV

I knew what to do.I never told wally but i could scream loud enough to destroy planets.I only used it once when i was guardians were forcing me to break a war i knew what to do.I turned as wally climbed in and screamed like no tomorrow.A hole opened and i grabbed wally and ran out through the hole.I felt sharp pains as i got burned by the heat of the speed force hurt so badly but i finally got through.I had been protecting wally with my wings.I looked to see a sign saying gotham talked about it in his sleep...

Batman's POV

I was just scouting when i saw this portal open and a teenager jumping out of the portal with someone i thought was .He got up slightly and that when i saw his deep black had saved wally so i came down silently but he heard in pain he let wally go quietly and collapsed on the ground with light breaths.I came over and put a little bit of medicine in his mouth and he took better got up and looked around in shock."I - You - SAVE HIM!" I was shocked at what he had said even though now i knew that this teen had saved him and kept him alive.I picked him up gently and looked at wally who was safe and helped me carry him to base which had been he smiled "Well we have mount justice back don't we?" I glared and said in my usual voice "Some one is waiting to see you." I waited him to zoom...

Wally's POV

I knew who he was talking about so i ran to her new room. I saw her sitting on her bed reading " Hey did you miss me artemis?" She turned with hands to mouth and ran over to hug hugged for maybe ten minutes before the others started flooding in.I almost cried with joy seeing them. Then i remembered shadow phoenix. I looked serious " You guys need to meet my friend he is something that may help with our problems." All of them looked shocked and when i lead them to the med bay all of them almost fainted at the sight of an iv in his arm and several people grouped around all were members of the league...

Shadow Phoenix's POV

I woke up to find myself somewhere soft with an iv jammed in my blurs were above me and i was scared what were they doing.I tried to sit up but one of them pushed me i had enough and forced my way up .All of them looked at me but only a few smiled.I tried to smile but i had some kind of air mask on.I ripped it off and took a was clean and came over laid me back down.I struggled against this ones hand but it held me down tightly i was so worried i started to release my of the smaller blurs came from across the room and started talking " It's ok their helping you and making sure your ok just lay back down and relax." This time i did cause i knew it was wally who was trying to calm me down.I struggled again for some reason "Let me go i don't -." I felt extremely tired and tried to wake up more but it was different i was forced to sleep...


End file.
